


And Life Moves On

by feuenfeu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Handon, Post Season 1, alaric is no longer headmaster, and hizzie banter, but that wont stop jandon, founders council, handon is endgame, hope has a new identity, hope in MFH, hope is in malivore, jandon, jed helps raf adjust (platonic), monster hunting, no one remembers hope, picks off from finale, posie is endgame if this goes far enough, raf is in the doghouse, season 2 prediction based on spoilers, timejump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuenfeu/pseuds/feuenfeu
Summary: The first thing she felt was the cool air kissing her skin. It felt so much like she was back at the Abattoir, leaning against the balcony admiring how lively New Orleans became at night. The way the moon’s light shimmered on the Mississippi River outside the French Quarter were the nights that were captured in the painting that hovered over her bed. She wished she could stay lying like that, safely snuggled tightly under blankets, home hanging right above her, eyes shut and blissfully unaware of reality.But this air was hauntingly still. Nothing like home.And all at once the unsettling truth hit her like a ton of bricks—“You don’t have to do this.”“I know. But it’s the only part I’m actually enjoying. Too bad you’re so clumsy.”She had jumped into it. Voluntarily erased herself from the collective conscience, for the greater good.She was in Malivore.OR,After sacrificing herself to a literal pit of doom, life moves on without Hope Mikaelson. Unexpected friendships form as her friends try to fill a void they don't know they have. Picks up directly from the finale into Season 2. Based off of S2 spoilers & info released.





	1. Chapter 1 | Never Lose Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so impatient for Season 2 to come and I have too many ideas and theories in my head that I think will happen based off of spoilers so I just went and wrote it out lmao. 
> 
> First time writing a fanfic so here we go! This chapter picks up from where we left off in the finale (and jumps to summer break).  
If you need a refresher, Alaric's future was up in the air, Hope "selfless idiot sandwich" Mikaelson really just hopped into Malivore, and Raf is in the doghouse.

Josie stared off into nothing in particular, her thoughts wandering to what Lizzie had said:

_ “I wonder what Hope’s up to. I bet she saved Landon already, and the world.” _

_ “Yeah, she’s pretty good at that.” _

_ “Hopefully she gets back soo—“ _

The match in her hand burnt her a little and she winced at the pain.

“You okay?” The laid back vampire asked.

“Yeah — I don’t know what came over me.”

And she thought for a moment what had distracted her thoughts, but it had slipped her mind already, so she didn’t give it another thought.

“Yeah. Um, why do we have five voting tiles?” Kaleb looked up in confusion from the extra tile lying on the table. “You, me, school guardian, Rafael. That’s four.”

She shrugged. “Beats me.”

_ *** _

Landon stands up, steps to the edge of the pit — it's bone dry. No mud. No Malivore. 

He stares into the crater wondering what could’ve happened. The last memory he had was riding the dullahan into Triad Headquarters and watching him kill all the staff members. And then... somehow he was killed, and he woke up in a pile of ashes with the school phone beside him ringing. Alaric was on his way, but how did he know where to find him? Or that he needed him for that matter. 

And what did happen to him before he died? He had trouble trying to remember why the horseman was laying still on the ground, dead, with its detached head nearby with a pole running through it.

***

After Alaric had picked him up and returned him to school, Landon single-handedly defeating Malivore and the headless horseman was all people could talk about the next day. At least that’s what they thought had happened when he returned, alive and well. When he first tried to explain himself he realized he couldn’t exactly give a detailed answer, because he didn’t have one. So the students ran off with that version of the story. He told Alaric everything he could remember and explain, and he nodded in understanding.

“When I came to get you I couldn’t remember how I got that note. And I don’t know how I can explain why I was burning things too by a fire I started outside the school. Something more must’ve happened that night.” He hated not knowing what was responsible for the gaps in his memory, and he was determined to find answers.

At the same time last night, with Rafael not returning to school, and there not being a school guardian present for the Honor Council to convene properly, they held off the vote until the next morning. When Landon returned, it was a last minute decision for him to join the Council, seeing how he was the only one of his kind and would be the only one that could represent his interests. Being pressed to vote without further delay, Jed pressured the others to let him take Raf’s place, saying how it was also up to a voice from the werewolves to decide Alaric’s fate, and he was ex Alpha. Dorian substituted Emma as the voice of the lower school. Seeing how Raf still hadn’t shown up, it was just Josie, Kaleb, Jed, Landon and Dorian in that room with five voting tiles between them.

“_Casse tor _” Josie whispered, and the scale hovered above the table.

“Alright, I figure we’ve all got a lot to say, so I guess I’ll start.” Kaleb looked squarely into Josie’s eyes. “Your old man is a good guy, there’s no doubt about it. He sees things for the way they are, all a mix of grey because things aren’t just black and white. He thought what he was doing was to protect us, a backup plan if anything went real bad and one of us,” he waved his hand around the room, “anyone from school went dark. We’re all capable of doing things we’re not proud of.” His eyes avoided Landon’s, remembering when he had blamed him for being the monster responsible for Dana’s death. And he thought back to when he was ready to swing the crowbar down on Burr’s stone head. “But we’ve got to be better. He’s got to be better. He’s helped everyone here in this room become a better person, and we can’t just ignore that. So I say we help him, help us.” He took a tile and placed it on one end of the scale, tipping it towards him.

Next to him, Landon took a tile. “He’s hidden a lot from us but Kaleb’s right. He’s a good guy, and he deserves to stay in school to help us. But…,” he fiddled with the tile in his hand. “I don’t think he should stay Headmaster when he does help us if he’s hidden something like that from us.” Quickly he placed his tile on the opposite end of the scale, tipping it back to equilibrium before he could argue himself to take it back.

Jed took a tile. “Well, I’ll go then. The guy had an anti-magic fountain in the basement and didn’t tell us. And that threatened all of us, even if he was scared of one of us going rogue. We’ve only got our supernatural strength on us when it’s not a full moon, and he took that from us, putting the pack in danger. He can’t stay Headmaster. The pack comes first.” He dropped his tile on the scale with Landon’s and relaxed his figure on his chair.

Dorian was next. “I’ve helped kick supernatural ass with him since I was just his intern. I watched him build this school to where it is now, and it wouldn’t be right if we took his dream away because he had a backup plan with the safety of the students first on his mind.” He picked up a tile and dropped it next to Kaleb’s, tipping the scale back up. The vote was now two to two.

“Josie, you're the last to vote, like last time,” Kaleb mused. All eyes flicked to Josie’s direction. Like last time, it was her final vote that got Landon kicked out, and he realized what Kaleb meant and avoided her gaze, embarrassed and anxious for at how she was going to decide the fate of her father. Everyone was thinking the same thing: her vote would be the one to determine if her dad stayed or not.

***

The first thing she felt was the cool air kissing her skin. It felt so much like she was back at the Abattoir, leaning against the balcony admiring how lively New Orleans became at night. The way the moon’s light shimmered on the Mississippi River outside the French Quarter were the nights that were captured in the painting that hovered over her bed. She wished she could stay lying like that, safely snuggled tightly under blankets, home hanging right above her, eyes shut and blissfully unaware of reality.

But this air was hauntingly still. Nothing like home. 

And all at once the unsettling truth hit her like a ton of bricks—

_ “You don’t have to do this.” _

_ “I know. But it’s the only part I’m actually enjoying. Too bad you’re so clumsy.” _

She had jumped into it. Voluntarily erased herself from the collective conscience, for the greater good.

She was in Malivore.

Her heart rate picked up so fast it might’ve jumped out of her body if she didn’t keep herself steady. 

She was never one to be afraid of the dark when she was young. Her mother and father taught her to never be afraid because she was a Mikaelson: capable of overcoming anything life threw at them. They probably could never have expected life to throw this at her though. Eternal darkness; there was no difference if her eyes were shut or not. It was all the same blackness swallowing her.

Anxious she might not be alone, she strained her ears trying hard to hear someone, anyone, hell even Clarke. But only the sound of her breathing could be heard. She clutched her throat, feeling like the air was running out. Her lungs, desperate to breathe went into overdrive. Her head started spinning uncontrollably.

_ She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t handle this. It was worse than last time. No one should ever have to be alone like thi— _

***

“Josie, have you made your choice?” Josie looked up at Dorian. She took a deep breath and picked up a tile. “I know what you must be thinking. ‘She’s not going to vote her dad out’. He’s my family, of course I don’t want to hurt him. But he’s kept too many dangerous secrets from us. I can’t let him keep putting our lives in danger and if he remains Headmaster, he’s only going to keep more secrets. He may want to be open with us, but he’s proved time before that he’ll always hold something from us.” And she dropped her tile to join Landon and Jed’s tile. 

Kaleb was the first to break the ice. “Well, what happens now?” He asked Dorian. Jed answered for him. “Guess that means Dr. S’s fired?” 

“Now hold on, first off we keep the voting anonymous. If I hear who voted for what apart from the people in this room, there’ll be consequences. Second, we’re going to need to find a replacement as soon as possible —“

“Is there like a magic version of LinkedIn? Do you check their profile on RateMyTeacher or something? We can’t just replace Dr. Saltzman without knowing if the next one is secretly a psychopath or worse.” Landon quickly asked, concern in his voice.

“I’ll try not to hire a psychopath, Mr. Kirby.”

Meanwhile, Josie had blocked out everything going around her since hearing Dorian say to keep the results anonymous. _ Why would he do that? _ She thought. _ Probably to protect his friend, because his own daughter just had him fired. I’m a terrible daughter _ . She groaned internally at the thought and shut her eyes, sinking into her chair. _ Maybe if I just let it happen I’ll melt right onto the floor. Just a small inconvenience for the janitor. Then I wouldn’t have to see the hurt in his eyes when he found out. _ She opened her eyes to see the Kirby boy quickly looking away. _ Was he just looking at me? No, he’s probably just surprised that I voted my dad out. _ Josie wondered if there was a reason he voted him out too, besides his point of hiding secrets. _ Had he hidden a secret from him too? _ She wasn’t surprised if he had. Somehow it felt like with every secret he coughed up, he was just hiding 10 more.

***

It was like a thousand spotlights were shining straight into her behind closed eyes. She started to rub the annoying white spots that were swimming in her vision as she looked around to get her bearings. Faint jazz music could be heard in the distance. Above her, the painting of the moon shining over New Orleans hung. Children’s books were scattered around her, unevenly resting atop her legs with a blanket in between. One had a handsome prince smiling back at her. She recognized this being her room back home, though it felt and looked different than when she last left it. 

She gently crawled out from underneath the blankets, stepping off the bed, careful as to not to disturb and move things around too much. Her feet landed on something soft and she looked down to see her old grey plush bunny, except it had a cleaner coat of fur than hers back at school. She picked up Mr. Hops and walked around. She felt like she was a stranger intruding on someone else’s room, despite it being hers. There were crayons on the floor, accompanied by paper and drawings, and a little wooden knight, carved from hand.

“Do you like to draw?” A small voice said behind her.

Hope whipped around, startled at the sound of someone else’s voice. A small, auburn haired girl standing by the door way with bright blue eyes stared back into her own. 

She stared at her, swearing her eyes were playing tricks. _ This isn’t possible. I must be dreaming, or I’m dead. No, I’ve died before and it wasn’t like this. _ The little girl tilted her head, waiting for her to say something. She had an orange crayon in her hand and was wearing a cream-colored dress with floral patterns. Not trusting her own voice, she nodded.

The girl moved to lie flat on the floor on her stomach and elbows supporting her. “Do you want to draw with me?” 

“I, uh, sure.” She sat down next to her, legs crisscrossed, placing the plush bunny between them.

The girl resumed work on a drawing with her new color. Hope picked up a light blue color pencil and started to draw something on another paper.

“Do you know my parents?” The little girl asked. 

She slowed her coloring. “I’m um, a friend of your parents. Just… looking around.”

“My name is Hope.” The girl said, a smile stretching across her face for making a new friend.

“Hope. That’s a lovely name,” she returned her smile.

“Where do you come from?”

“I used to live in this beautiful city, then I moved to a school full of magic in a town that never ceases to surprise,” she chuckled. “Now I’m at a… not so good place.” Her smile lowered to a slight frown. 

“Do you not like it so much?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” She mirthlessly mused.

“Well, I hope you can find a way out.”

“I’m not so sure it’ll be easy…” 

“How did you get here?”

She thought there would be no harm in telling her the truth, at least half of it. She didn’t have the heart to tell her what would happen to her and see her young and innocent face become frightened of her, even if she didn’t know who she was and she knew this wasn’t real.

“Well, I was in some trouble and got scared. Then all of a sudden all I could see was a bright white light, then I was here.”

The girl made a noise like she was thinking hard. “Hmmm, I think you fainted.” 

She smirked. “You’re smart for your age. I think you’re probably right.”

“I’m probably a part of your imagination then.”

“Yeah, I guess you are,” she smiled.

“Don’t your friends at home miss you?”

A pang of guilt rang threw her heart. Her friends wouldn’t remember her, not even have the chance to mourn her. Not even to say goodbye. “It’s… complicated. They’re happier without me there.”

“Everybody needs a friend.” She stopped drawing and looked up at her. “They would want you home. You need each other. You can’t lose hope.”

The older girl sighed gently. “Thank you, Hope, but I —“

“If you need help my Auntie Freya says my magic has been improving.” She grinned proudly.

She laughed. “Careful, being a hero without adult supervision might get you in trouble one day.”

“She’ll forgive me,” she shrugged. “If you’re a friend of my parents, then you’re my friend too. And friends stick together, always and forever.” She brought two fingers up and planted a small kiss on them, and then offered it to the older girl.

She beamed back. “Always,” she said quietly, kissing her two fingers, “and forever,” and her fingers met the younger girl’s.

She was right. No matter what would happen, she was going to fight to stay strong and see her friends again. She wasn’t going to let anything stop her. Not Malivore, not Clarke, and certainly not Nature. 

_ “I’m not gonna be afraid of losing you anymore, Hope. ‘Cause I’m gonna be the guy who always fights to find you again." _Landon’s words bounced around in her head. She was going to fight to find her epic love again.

She shut her eyes and let the tears that were building up stain her cheek. 

“Thank you, Hope,” she whispered. She opened her eyes and picked up the wooden knight. “Listen to me, no matter what life throws at you, what Nature has in store for you, never lose your will to fight for those you love. It’ll be hard, and you’ll want to give up, but just remember what you told me.” She took the knight and placed it gently in her hands.

“Never lose yourself, never lose hope.” She pulled her into a tight hug. “If you ever get scared, all you have to do is close your eyes and sing,” she said in her ear, barely above a whisper. 

And with that, a brilliant white light washed over her and she found herself back in the eternal darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this beginning of (my) Season 2 in the meantime :D
> 
> A couple of headsups: next chapter we will see how Alaric is handling things and how life without Hope looks for the twins during their summer break. The July 4 party is also coming soon


	2. Chapter 2 | Who I Am Without Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on _ And Life Moves On _
> 
> _“Why do we have five voting tiles?”_
> 
> _“Beats me.”_
> 
> _“When I came to get you I couldn’t remember how I got that note. And I don’t know how I can explain why I was burning things too by a fire I started outside the school. Something more must’ve happened that night.”_
> 
> _“He may want to be open with us, but he’s proved time before that he’ll always hold something from us.”_
> 
> _“Everybody needs a friend. They would want you home. You need each other. You can’t lose hope.”_
> 
> _“Never lose yourself, never lose hope.”_

Dorian paced around the classroom. All the doors were shut, and he had his cellphone in hand. “Who do you think it could be?” 

“That’s why I need your help. You can look for clues around the school. And keep an eye on Landon.”

“Look Ric, I want to help you but you’ve gotta keep your distance from the school. You made it clear that —”

“I know what I said. But if there’s someone missing and they were one of my students—”

“That’s the thing Ric, they’re not your students. I know you care a lot about them but the guy said if you don't keep your distance he’d actually take it to court. And he’s not afraid of making this situation look ugly for you.” He sighed and neither of them said anything for a moment.

“I know you’re upset that the vote didn’t go your way. I’ll do my best on what I can do here and update you as long as you stay away from school.”

“Thank you, Dorian.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Take care of yourself.” He ended the call.

Alaric put down the phone. He hadn’t taken the news well upon hearing the Honor Council’s decision. Since summer started, he had been spiraling hard. Convinced that someone had jumped into Malivore, he had been racking his brain for any hint of who it could be. Frustrated, before he had to leave he visited the spot behind the school where he had burned the things. It had been unrecognizable; where the fire burned was now a little mound of charred bits. It was clear that he had made sure to not leave a single trace of who they were behind.

There was a knocking on Alaric’s door. “Dad? Don’t forget to eat, there’s food on the counter for you.” Josie said behind the door. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Josie started to walk back to her room to resume her reading. Normally, her room would be full of music and Lizzie playing imaginary conductor. But since coming close to death, they had decided it would be best to become their own person in their own ways. It was mutually agreed that Josie would stay behind in Mystic Falls with their dad, and Lizzie would head to Paris to spend time with their mom for the summer.

“Oh my god we’re going to have so much fun Jo! Mom and I will be touring all the hot boy hotspots and revamping my wardrobe with new pieces from France, it’s going to be a dream! Not to mention, growing independent!” Lizzie was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement before she left.

“FaceTime me when you’re not busy raiding the mall — or a hot guy, please.” She laughed.

While Lizzie was planning on having a very active summer of fun, fashion, and hot guys, Josie’s ideal summer was quite the opposite. Since discovering the Merge and the curse on the Gemini twins, she wanted to do all the research she could that would lead to a solution or a loophole. That was also why she was fine with staying behind with their dad. Since coming clean about the anti-magic blood fountain as well as discovering that mysterious object cloaked in his office, she had suspected that there was more that he was hiding from them about the curse. And she was determined to get answers.

***

“Look, I’m fine with staying at school really I—”

“I told you man! My family is cool with it! And I don’t want you here alone, bored out of your mind and then I’ll have to listen to your ass pretend you’re fine when you’re not, not when you could be having the best summer ever with me.” 

Kaleb stood his ground. MG hated the thought of imposing and embarrassing his best friend with his company and he thought it would be best to stay at school for the summer.

“Kaleb—”

“MG! C’mon, it’ll be fun! My neighbor hosts this sweet BBQ party for July 4 and invites everyone on the block. Pluuuuuus,” he dragged out, “there’ll be girls there. I’ll even play wingman for my boi.”

“Thanks man,” he grinned, and they did their bro handshake to seal the deal.

This was going to be MG’s first summer since he turned, and for the first time in his life, he wouldn’t be spending it with his family. He expected he would be staying at the boarding school, though considering his last chat with his mother had him basically expelling her from his life for being a part of Triad Industries secretly and endangering his friends, he didn’t have many options to begin. That night his best friend had almost died that day as well, and she was beyond lucky that Alaric had pulled through with that cure. 

“Okay, pack your things bro and I’ll see you outside. My old man’s picking us up in a few hours.”

“Alright dope, see you.”

“Ciao.” He waved a small salute as he walked out backward from his room. “And remember there’ll be girls so pack that crazy hair stuff that makes your hair go poof!” He said in the hallways as he was leaving. Even though he couldn’t see him anymore he imagined Kaleb making a funny gesture to emphasize ‘the poof’.

“Yeah yeah,” he chuckled. He looked around his room to see what he might clean up for the summer or pack. After a while of packing his favorite comics, he noticed a small silver necklace on his drawer. He remembered it was the one Josie let him borrow to ‘make quiet things heard’, and jumpstart their plan to surprise attack Triad. _ Better return it to her before I leave _, he thought. It was a cute necklace, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember where Josie said she got it from.

***

The Grill was full of people. Some were drunk, others were holding full glasses, but all of them were looking for a break from their own busy lives.

Alaric sat up at the bar. Keeping him company were the two empty shot glasses, and the empty stools beside him.

“‘I’m not to be trusted’,” he muttered under his breath in a mocking manner, his tone laced with spite.

He downed the next shot in his hand, exercising his frustration out as the empty glass clanked on the table. He let out a heavy sigh as his throat burned.

“Rough day?” A woman’s voice said to the far right.

He chuckled. “I’ve had a couple of those, yeah.”

He looked up from his glass. She was a tall, brunette woman with curly, shoulder-length hair. She had a few smile lines on her forehead. 

“They say misery loves company.” She moved closer to his right and leaned against the bar top.

“My friends call me Mac. Short for Mackenzie.” 

“And I’m drunk.”

“There’s a strange name.” She scrunched her eyebrows together to give him a funny look.

“My real name is stranger.” He chuckled. “Alaric,” He outstretched his hand to shake hers. “But you can call me Ric.”

She greeted his handshake. “Well, Ric, what are we getting drunk for?”

“Well I’m getting drunk because it keeps my head from spinning, but why are you drinking?”

“One, I don’t think that’s how alcohol works,” she laughed. “And two, well, I’m treating myself for a little late night fun. First day of my job and the kids have their neighbor babysitting them.”

“Girls or boys?”

“One girl and one boy. You?”

“Two girls. Twins. How could you tell?”

“You’ve got that resting concerned look that fathers get.”

He chuckled. “Yup, daughters will do that to you.”

She laughed, “Your wife must have superpowers to handle twin girls.”

“I, uh,” he started, “their surrogate mother is definitely a supermom, but we’re not married.”

Alaric saw she immediately regretted saying that. “Oh! My mistake, I just assumed you were taken because well…” she paused.

“I’m what?”

“Kind of a catch.” She grinned.

He laughed. “And you? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Just me and the kids.”

“A single mom? Oh, you’re definitely a superhero.”

They both laughed.

“Do you maybe want to share a bourbon with me?”

She smiled. “I’d like that very much, Ric.”

Alaric ordered a bottle and poured two glasses. He then raised his glass as he handed her the second.

“Thank you for this. I didn’t have a very good start to my summer, but um, I think things are looking up.”

“To things looking up.” She raised her glass.

“Cheers,” he smiled, clinking their glasses in the air.

***

In the memorial library, Josie was busy checking out any books that might be helpful in her research. Her first plan of attack, directly researching for ‘The Merge’, didn’t get her too far until Lizzie found their dad’s book, so this time she would be researching anything that’s happened in history that seemed loosely related to the Geminis or Merge. With already the huge stack of books on the counter, she knew this would definitely prove to be difficult.

“Excuse me, uhm, do you have anything on like uh the effects of rebirth? Or resurrecting?” She heard someone say behind her. 

“I’ll check that out, thank you.” She recognized it was the curly-haired boy, the one everyone was talking about for preventing the literal supernatural apocalypse. 

“Alright these books will be due in two weeks.” 

Josie quickly thanked the librarian and picked up the stack to start her trek to the private study rooms. Gripping the bottom book tightly with her hands and her chin resting on the topmost book to keep it steady, she slowly turned around and took a few steps forward. 

Landon, his thoughts preoccupied and eyes on the note with very smudged scribbles in his hand, started walking towards the History of Eastern Mythology, just past the quiet study rooms. Trying to make sense of the garbled words on the note, while still walking he turned his head to ask “Wait is this an eight or a n—” BAM! And Landon walked straight into the walking stack of books with brunette hair. _ Origins of Spirit Magic _ went skydiving through the air, cushioned by the boy’s head as he fell backward. The rest of the books weren’t so lucky, some landing far from the pair on their pages and others on their moleskine covers. The witch carrying the books went down with the ship, landing flat on her ass. 

“O-oh my gosh —”

“—No no I’m so sorry—.” 

“I’m so sorry I should’ve—”

“—I shouldn’t have carried so many books and”

“—watched where I was going!” They said together.

Josie slowly supported herself on her elbows and rubbed the bruise forming on her behind as Landon quickly got to his feet, his face blushing a soft pink. 

“Well, at least there’s no ash to clean up,” he grinned. “Here, take my hands.” He offered his hands out for her to grab a hold onto and lifted her up to her feet.

“Thank you, Landon,” she smiled. “Oh!” She winced a little and clutched her left hand. 

“Are you okay? I mean did I hurt you?” He looked her over quickly, concern written across his face. 

“Yeah, I think I uh just bruised my pinky,” she answered, clutching her finger. There was a small bluish-purple bruise forming on her nail. “A book must’ve dropped onto it. It’s just going to get bigger,” she chuckled. 

“Does it hurt? I mean of course it does it’s a bruise I don’t know why I asked that—”

“Landon! It’s okay, I’m fine, really. It’ll go away,” she grinned. She found his nervous rambling cute, even a little charming.

“Danger magnet,” he sighed. 

“What?”

“I’m a danger magnet,” he clarified, chuckling.

“Are you calling me dangerous?” She mock offended, hand on her heart and gasping. 

He quickly shook his head thinking that was a dumb thing to say. “N-no no what I meant to say was—”

Her laughter interrupted his apology. “I’m messing with you,” she smiled. “But yeah, maybe you are just a little.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” he sighed, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He started picking up a few of the books around their feet. 

“‘Origins of Spirit Magic’, huh? Looking to get a head start before classes begin?”

“Something like that,” she began, stacking up books with him. “It’s a personal project, actually. I’m researching a bit about my family’s legacy.”

“Hey if you ever needed help you’re looking at a certified monster research assistant,” he grinned. 

Josie paused and didn’t say anything at first. She wondered if she should let him in her life, and if it was okay to move on. It hadn’t been that long since Penelope had tearfully kissed her goodbye and given her her book. She had changed her life, for better or for worse. But she felt in some way that by letting in someone else, she was cheating on any chance she had with a second chance with her. But she knew in her heart that she wouldn’t be coming back for her now. Not after what she had done, specifically what she _ hadn’t _ done for her. _ But this time it could be different, _ she thought. _ I could give someone a reason to stay. _

Landon noticed her hesitation and took the hint.

“Never mind I didn’t mean to like suggest anything. Just one person helping another research some ancient witch lore. But it’s okay if you’ve got it—”

“I’d love your help!” She stopped him. _ Baby steps _, she thought. _ I’ve got to be my own person. I want to know who I am without her. I want to give him a reason to stay. _

“Really?”

“Really. I would love your help.” She picked up his scribbled note. In crude handwriting, she made out the words ‘resurrection’ and ‘lunar psychosis’.

She looked back up at him. “And I can help you with your research too, if you need.” She smiled back at him and she handed him the note.

A big smile stretched across his face and his eyes lit up at her smile. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos last chapter! And I hope you enjoyed this one :D 
> 
> Also, do you guys like the 'Previously's ' I put instead of the Chapter Summaries? Let me know if you like it the way it is or add more detail.
> 
> So a lot of ships have sailed: I'm shipping Mac & Alaric 'Malaric', Jandon is getting closer, and will MG finally get a girl at the BBQ? 
> 
> I think next chapter I'm going to do in Julie's words the "coca cola commerical" timelapse thing and like Matt said by the end of the next chapter "we may or may not" have Hope out of Malivore ... ;)


	3. Chapter 3 | If It Was Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on _ And Life Moves On _
> 
> _“I know you’re upset that the vote didn’t go your way. I’ll do my best on what I can do here and update you as long as you stay away from school.” _
> 
> _ “Oh my god we’re going to have so much fun Jo! It’s going to be a dream! Not to mention, growing independent!” _
> 
> _ “My neighbor hosts this sweet BBQ party for July 4 and invites everyone on the block.” _
> 
> _ “They say misery loves company. My friends call me Mac. Short for Mackenzie.” _
> 
> _ “And I’m drunk.” _
> 
> _“It’s a personal project, actually. I’m researching a bit about my family’s legacy.” _
> 
> _“Hey if you ever needed help you’re looking at a certified monster research assistant.” _
> 
> _ “And I can help you with your research too, if you need.” _
> 
> _ “I’d love that.” _

Landon and Josie were busy at work in the study room. As Landon hadn’t taken a witch course, he was a little more than curious and was a quick study when it came to learning about witch lore.

Josie liked having someone to share her research with, and Landon was an excellent listener. He nodded at every word, chipping in his own thoughts at her theories, fully engaged with eyes full of curiosity. After an hour or so Josie thought it would be best to switch to Landon’s research.

“So, resurrection?” She read. “Looking into your own family history?”

He nodded. “I want to know about it’s um… side effects.”

“Are you alright? I mean after what happened with Triad?”

“Yeah, I uh, I don’t know I feel like something is wrong with me, but I don’t know what. It started after I revived and I don’t know I thought maybe it was a side effect. Do you remember when Alaric found Raf?”

Josie nodded.

“Emma said he was suffering from something called lunar psychosis, so his mind was in flux, trapped between his wolf and human mind. He started losing time.”

“So do you think you’re in your own kind of psychosis?”

“That’s what I want to find out. I feel like this, this something but I don’t know how to describe it.”

Josie nodded slowly. “I think I understand. When um, Penelope left I felt this huge piece inside of me fall away.” She let her gaze wander downwards as Landon’s eyes followed.

“Did it get better?”

She fiddled with the ribbon on her collar. “It hurts still, and maybe I can put on a bandaid, but your first heartbreak just leaves you a scar. A reminder of what you had.” She let go of the ribbon and looked up.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Landon didn’t want to push anything out of her if she wasn’t ready.

Landon looked up at Josie. “There’s this place that I go to. Down at the docks, the lake looks really beautiful at night time. I don’t know why but it makes me feel calm. Like I don’t have to worry. It numbs whatever I’m feeling just a bit. And if you’re ever feeling, uh, lost, I don’t mind sharing the view.” He gave her a hopeful smile.

She smiled. “Thank you, Landon.”

There was a light tapping on the door. They both turned to see MG standing there waving, waiting for them to notice him before he walked in.

Josie waved her hand to signal that the door was unlocked. 

“Hey MG! Got any summer plans?”

“Hey guys, yeah I was actually here about that.” He shifted his weight to his other leg. 

“I’ll be hanging with Kaleb for the summer and was packing, and I found this,” he dangled the silver necklace in front of them. “And I wanted to return it before I left.”

Josie took the necklace. “Thanks! This completely slipped my mind. I’m glad it came in handy.”

“Yeah no worries.” He started to turn around but hesitated. “How did you get it again?”

“I uh,” she started, looking at the pattern on the necklace. “I’m not sure. I’m sure it’ll come to me. Anyway, I hope you and Kaleb have fun!”

“Yeah, you guys have fun without me too! Bye guys!”

MG outstretched his arms to give the witch a goodbye hug.

“Don’t have too much fun, alright?” She said on his shoulder.

“I’ll try,” he released his grip. “See you too, Landon.”

“See you in fall man!” Landon did a small wave.

MG let himself out of the room.

Josie put on the necklace and started twirling the chain around her finger. She could feel it buzzing with magic. Though she couldn’t remember where she got the necklace, it felt right around her neck. It made her feel safe and guarded.

***

Days had passed since Landon first ran into Josie in the library. Every night, the two would meet up in the study room and work on their projects together. That night, however, Josie was waiting a few minutes extra than usual for Landon to show up. Deciding that he was probably late, she started her research without him until he showed up. After an hour had passed without him, Josie really started to worry that something was wrong. She left the library early to start looking for him.

***

Alaric jolted upright from his sleep. He was met with a bright white glow in his eyes from his screen. He had been leaning on his swivel desk chair, laptop open in front, with papers scattered everywhere. An empty cup that had coffee stains at the bottom sat next to the laptop. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and groggily got up to get a refill from the kitchen. Picking up the cup revealed an old resumé laying on the desk. A light brown circle was smudged on the corner, watering down the letters. His laptop was open to a rough draft he had been working on until he fell asleep. It read: 

**Aʟᴀʀɪᴄ J. Sᴀʟᴛᴢᴍᴀɴ**

**ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ**

ᴛᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴛ sᴛᴜᴅɪᴇs ᴀᴛ ᴡʜɪᴛᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴄᴏʟʟᴇɢᴇ, ᴍᴄᴋɪɴʟᴇʏ, ᴠɪʀɢɪɴɪᴀ, ᴀs ᴀ ᴄᴏʟʟᴇɢᴇ ᴘʀᴏꜰᴇssᴏʀ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴀ ᴛʀᴀɴsꜰᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴀʟʟᴀs ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴛʏ. ꜰᴏʀᴍᴇʀ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏsᴛɪᴄ ꜰᴀʟʟs ʜɪɢʜ. ꜰᴏʀᴍᴇʀ ᴄᴏ-ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅᴇʀ, ʜᴇᴀᴅᴍᴀsᴛᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴀᴅᴠᴀɴᴄᴇᴅ ᴄɪᴠɪᴄs ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀʟᴠᴀᴛᴏʀᴇ ʙᴏᴀʀᴅɪɴɢ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɢɪꜰᴛᴇᴅ.

**ᴇᴅᴜᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ**

ᴀᴛᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴅᴜᴋᴇ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴛʏ, 

Returning to his computer with a full cup of coffee, he sat down and shook the mouse to resume work. He let out a big yawn as he added the subject line: 

ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴘʀɪɴᴄɪᴘᴀʟ ᴘᴏsɪᴛɪᴏɴ — ʀᴇsᴜᴍᴇ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ

He shut the laptop and switched the wall light on. He decided he would finish and submit it tomorrow. Maybe procrastination would make the reality land softer in his mind. 

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face, letting out a muffled groan, dreading for tomorrow to come.

***

The light flitter of crickets chirping could be heard in the distance. The light of the moon made the otherwise lonely night seem full of life. Small bugs danced on the surface of the lake, chasing each other to the rhythm of a sweet ostinato, putting on a captivating display.

They had a single audience, a curly-haired boy alone with his thoughts, sitting on the pier, admiring how the shimmering reflection of the sky and its stars set a grand stage for the bugs. 

He had his knees up against his chest, arms wrapped around all moving along to the gentle wave of his breathing. Since he last resurrected, he couldn’t shake the feeling like he had lost a part of himself along the way. He hadn’t told anyone but he had a sick, aching feeling eating at him. A heavy feeling mixed with guilt, or depression; he couldn’t make head or tail of it.

Small steps wrinkled the blanket of grass behind him. The light tapping of flats on wood followed. The planks moaned softly as the young witch sat criss-crossed next to the boy. She glanced at him as he kept his eyes ahead, and she followed his gaze. She wanted so badly to ask him if he was alright, and why he came to the docks without leaving a message. But she wanted him to open up on his own terms. She wanted to respect his privacy and let him keep his secrets. If it was meant to be he’d share it one day with her. They sat in comfortable silence; for now, she was happy to be here with him.

“They’re all important, you know.” 

She tilted her chin at him. He gestured to the twinkling bugs above them.

“Each one has a part to play in their little light show. Some shine brighter than others but they’re all vital.”

Josie looked up at the light show. “What happens if one is missing?”

“I think…” he paused, thinking carefully. “They would feel that one of their own wasn’t there. But they’d have to carry on, right? Adapt, adjust, to make the next light show.”

“But it’s not the same show, is it? Roles have been switched or swapped around. To make up for that one missing.”

He nodded and finally took a chance and met her eyes.

“They’re like little stars.” Her eyes twinkled as she smiled, almost more heavenly than the ones in the sky it seemed to him.

“Yeah, they are,” he gave her a goofy grin as she turned and caught him admiring her eyes. She returned the grin and a rosy tint spread on her cheeks.

"Would you like to share a milkshake with me one day?" He asked in bated breath.

“I would very much like to share a milkshake with you.” She blushed harder as she continued, “Are you free on the fourth?”

“As it so happens I am free on Independence Day.” He smiled at her unintended pun.

She laughed. “He’s a research assistant and a punny guy.”

“He also plays the guitar.”

“Really? How come you didn’t play at the Talent Show?”

“I uh, don’t do that sort of stuff to crowds of people.”

She nodded in understanding. She remembered her own circumstances that led to her performing the song that would lead the witches to victory.

“I get that, and I’m not just saying that. Things out of your comfort zone can be scary.” Josie was reminded how lucky she was to have a sister like Lizzie at that moment, who saw how important her deepest desire was to her, and helped push her to see her dream come true. And then here she was, pushing herself to meet new people and move on from Penelope; baby steps.

“Everyone that day was um, interesting.” He laughed. “I can’t believe Raf did spoken word poetry… again.” 

His smile dropped slightly at the thought of his brother embarrassing himself to not knowing if he was safe or not, retreating into the woods with his mind unstable.

Josie picked up on Landon’s thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to let him know things would get better. She outstretched her arms and suddenly she was pulling him into a hug.

“Is this okay?” she asked, voice hushed.

Landon melted into her embrace and nodded into the nook of her neck.

“He’ll be okay, Landon. We’re going to find a way to help. I promise.”

“Thank you,” he said softly, burying his face closer.

***

It was a sweltering hot day in the city. On the rooftop of one apartment were dozens of families enjoying their hot dogs and grilled burgers. Kaleb was at one grill, sporting a blue and yellow humorous apron, grooving to the rhythm all the while using the spatula more as a mic than to flip burgers. He spotted MG walking towards him, looking uncomfortable with the number of unfamiliar faces surrounding him.

“Hey, yo!” He put down the meat in his spatula and started dance-shuffling over to meet him halfway. “Ayy, sup dog?” He gestured to his apron with his free hand that had a cartoon hamburger greeting a hot dog with the same words.

“Hey man,” he grinned at his goofy friend. 

“Enjoying the party yet?”

“Yeah it’s great. Everybody’s really nice.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed, clearly unconvinced with his friend. “I’m serious, go talk to people. Their bite literally can’t be worse than ours.” He flashed a huge grin.

“Okay, new plan: I give you the spatula, you grill, people come to you, and voila.” He blew a chef’s kiss in the air. He groaned as Kaleb put the spatula in his hand.

“Okay, you get started and I’ll go back inside and find you an apron.”

“What about yours?”

“Whoa whoa this is MY apron. You’re my bro but this is the sacred grilling apron. You have to earn it.”

He laughed. “You’re the boss.”

Kaleb headed back inside as MG went over to the grill. He’s grilled before, but he still felt nervous he would burn it and everybody would hate him and blame Kaleb.

He placed a choice cut of meat on the grill.

“Okay, Bessie. Think tender thoughts. Become one with this dry rub…”

“You talking to your meat?” 

He heard a girl say behind him. He turned to find a girl, roughly his age, confident and extremely comfortable in her own skin with her eyebrows raised at him. 

“Naaah, that’d be weird, right?” He lied nervously.

“Be weird if you didn’t. A steak’s like a plant. You love on it...” she bit her bottom lip, “...and it shows.” She stepped closer to him and flashed him a gentle smile. They locked eyes and MG couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she looked, with a spark of mischief in her eyes. He realized he was staring a little bit too long and he finally managed —

“Then what should I say?” 

She smiled again. “You can start by telling me your name.”

“I’m Milton —”

“Damn. Your daddy hate you or something?”

“Um, not until recently. My friends call me MG.”

“Then it’s nice to meet you, Milton.”

MG looked back a little surprised that she said his full name.

“What? Maybe I want to be more than friends.”

“I—I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’d have to throw something your way for you to catch it. But don’t worry, Milton. If you’re up here working on your grill skills, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you at the party tonight.”

The timer on the grill started ticking loudly.

“Time to flip Daisy. You can tell by the color of the smoke, like when they’re electing a new pope.”

She sauntered off, MG’s eyes on her the whole time. As she turned the corner his eyes met Kaleb leaning on the wall and smirking at him. He uncrossed his arms and started walking over to him.

“Really, my sister dude?” He chuckled.

“Wait what she’s your sister?” MG panicked, afraid he might be mad at him.

“Yeah, Kym’s my sister alright. And ‘Daisy’? Calling you Milton? Yeah, she digs you.”

“You heard us naming the steak?”

“Wish I didn’t. Man, she‘s such a weirdo — maybe that’s why she likes you.” He jokingly tsked him.

“Weirdos attract weirdos.” He grinned, rolling his eyes.

“She was nice!”

“Yeah, ‘til you borrow her laptop because she spilled water on yours — then she’s a nightmare.” He laughed.

“She says she’ll be at the party tonight. Do you care if I…?”

Kaleb put his hand on his shoulder. “Go shoot your shot bro. Go flex your dope dance moves, sweep her off her feet.” 

He looked down at the grill. “And uh, you burned Daisy.” 

“Oh crap—” MG quickly turned the meat over as Kaleb laughed along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We saw a lot of Jandon buildup in this one and if you're dying to see Hope again I promise this Jandon background is necessary to really make *that scene* (you know which one I'm talking about) even more heartbreaking :((  
Also MG! and Kym! = KymG? Do you think Kym is gonna cause problems? ;) also I would like to hope Kaleb is okay with these two so I made it happen lol
> 
> The next chapter is definitely going to have that Jandon coca-cola timelapse/forward with canon scenes from behind-the-scenes!


End file.
